Ramalan Bikin Galau (Kyumin GS)
by kwangleaderp
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, cowok blesteran korea jerman berusia 18 yang mempunya pacar cantik nan imut bernama lee sungmin. Di korea kyuhyun tinggal bersama kakak perempuan dan dan adik laki-lakinya. Sementara orang tua mereka tetap tinggal di jerman. Adik cho kyuhyun bernama Cho Sungjae ternyata adalah mantan lee sungmin yg sebenarnya masih sangat menyukai sungmin walopun mereka sudah putus.
1. Chapter 1

note:

cerita ini terispirasi dari FTV dengan judul yang sama dan dengan perubahan semau saya.

Cast:

Cho kyuhyun 18 th (cowok)

Lee sungmin 17th (cewek)

Cho sungjae 17th (cowok)

Kim ryeowook 17 th (cewek)

Cho ahra 23 th

Lee sungmin, seorang cewek SMA yang imut, ceria, lucu tetapi agak bodoh dalam pelajaran matematika. Oleh karena itu orang tuanya memasukan Minnie, begitu dia sering disapa, ke sebuah tempat les. Sebenarnya Minnie sangat malas harus mengikuti les tambahan, pelajaran di sekolah saja sudah membuatnya pusing sekarang ketambahan lagi ia harus memikirkan pelajaran yang ia trima di tempat les. Apalagi Minnie sangat sebal pada guru les matematikanya. Guru les Minnie ini memang cantik, tapi judesnya amit-amit, terutama sama Minnie. Ya mungki karena Minnienya yg susah di ajar kali ya. Tapi setidaknya ada hal yang membuat Minnie gak terlalu males mengikuti les tambahan, yaitu keberadaan Kim Ryeowook, cewek imut-imut yg merupakan sahabat karib Minnie.

...

Waktu menujukan pukul 3 siang, itu artinya jam sekolah telah berakhir. Cewek manis yang kita ketahui bermama Minnie memasuka buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

'MINNIE...kamu kenapa sih lemes banget?' Cetus Wookie teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat Minie

'Ya gimana gak lemes, hari ini kan kita ada jadwal les, huh! ketemu lagi deh sama si nenek judes itu' kesal Minnie sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

'Ya ampun Minnie kirain kenapa, ya udalah nyante aja, lagian kalo ntar kamu di judesin lagi bukannya udah biasa ya, harusnya kamu udah kebal dong heheh' canda Wookie yang membuat minnie semakin kesal.

'Ish...wokieee...kamu tuh bikin Minnie tambah bete tau gak!'

'Hehe...sorry...sorry deh, ya udah mendingan kita langsung berangkat sekarang aja yuk, ntar kalo kita telat masuk ke tempat les, kita bakal kena semprot sama orang yang kamu sebut nenek judes itu'

...

'Lee Sungmin! coba kamu kerjakan soal di papan tulis!' perintah Cho songsaenim, guru les Minnie

(Mampus, mana bisa Minnie ngerjain soal di papan tulis, dari tadi kan Minnie sibuk sms-an sama kyu, ottokhae, mana soalnya susah banget lagi) batin Minnie

'Lee Sungmin!' setak Cho songsaenim

'N..ne..'

dengan langkah gotai Minnie-pun maju untuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan songsaenim.

waktu sudah 5 menit berlalu, namun Minnie belum menulis apapun di papan tulis. Minnie hanya bisa menatap bingung deretan angka yang terpampang di depannya.

'Lee Sungmin-ssi, bagai mana? kamu bisa tidak?' tanya Cho songsaenim judes.

'Ma..maaf sem, Saya tidak bisa mengerjakannya' ucap Minnie takut sambil menundukan kepala

'Tidak bisa? ck...saya kira dari tadi kamu sibuk sms-an dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan saya karena kamu sudah sangat paham dengan materi yang saya berikan, ternyata...ck...ck...ck...pantesan aja kamu bodoh!' semprot Cho songsaenim di depan murid les lainnya. Minnie hanya bisa tertunduk lesu mendengar omelan guru lesnya itu. Ingin rasanya Minnie menangis, bukan..bukan karena Minnie cengeng, tapi karena dia terlalu malu, ya malu karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia dimarahi oleh guru les galaknya itu di depan teman-teman lesnya.

...

'Wokieee...sumpah ya, tadi tuh Aku kesel banget, itu songsaenim punya dendam apa sih sama MInnie? gak bosen-bosen dia bikin malu Minnie di depan teme-temen. Minnie udah gak tahan lagi! pokoknya Minnie mau bilang sama Umma kalo Minnie gak mau les lagi...huwaaaa...' curhat MInnie menggebu-gebu pada Wokiee di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Ya, seletah selesai les Minnie dan wookie tidak langusng pulang. tetapi mereka mampir dulu di sebiuah restoran cepat saji karena Minnie sangat lapar.

'sabar...sabar...Minnie, lagian ini di tempat umum. kamu tuh ngomongnya keras banget. malu tau dari tadi orang-orang liatin kita'

'Bodo amat! kalo orang lagi kesel mah gak perlu mandang tempat!' cetus Minnie sambil menjejalkan sesendok es krim vanila ke dalam mulutnya, 'pokoknya mulai minggu depan, Minnie gak mau les di situ lagi!' sambung Minnie

'hah? ya gak bisa gitu juga dong Minnie, ntar kalo kamu gak les disitu lagi aku gimana? temen satu sekolah aku di tempat les itu kan cuma kamu Minnie, lagi juga Ahra eoni marah kan gara-gara kamu juga yang gak dengerin penjelasan dia. malah sibuk sms-an lagi' protes Wookie

'ya...tapi kan seengaknya dia bisa ngomong baik-baik! gak perlu bentak-bentak aku di depan murid-murid les lainnya! Minnie gak peduli pokoknya Minnie mau berhenti les!' putus Minnie final sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

'haish! terserah kamu deh' pasrah wookie

...

'Minnie pulang...'

'Minnie kok pulangnya telat sayang' tanya Nyonya Lee, Ibunda Minnie

'Mianhe umma, tadi Minnie mampir makan dulu sama Wookie, Minnie ke kamar dulu ya Umma, Minnie capek banget

hari ini'

'ya udah, istirahat sana'

...

setelah selesai mandi Minnie langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang pink nya, 'huah... hari yang melelahkan' gumam Minnie, 'drrrt...drrrt...drrrt...', Minnie mengambil poselnya dan tersenyum senang melihat siapa nama yang terpampang di layar hanphonenya.

'Yoboseo...Kyunieeeeee...' teriak Minnie senang

'Minnie jangan teriak-teriak dong' balas orang disebrang sana. Minnie mempotkan bibirnya imut.

'Ash! Minnie kan terlalu seneng seneng ngangkat telpon dari kyunie'

'hehehe...iya iya, Minie kan cinta banget ya sama Kyunie' Goda orang dipanggil kyunie itu yang membuat pipi chuby

Minnie merona.

'Aish Kyunieee!' teriak Minnie

'Aigoo...pasti sekarang Minnie ku sedang tesipu-sipu ya, pasti sangat menggemaskan' godanya lagi

'terus aja godain minnie' kesal Minnie

'hehe...abisnya kamu lucu sih kalo digodain, oh iya Minnie, rencananya hari minggu besok aku mau ngajak kamu ke rumah ku. aku pengen ngenalin kamu sama kakak dan adek aku'

wajah Minnie yang tadinya ceberut langsung berubah jadi ceria begitu mendengar ucapan namja chingunya itu.

'Jeongmal?' balas Minnie antusias

'jeongmal! kamu mau gak?'

'MAU! MAU BANGET!'

'ya udah kalo gitu sampe ketemu besok ya sayang, jangan tidur kemelaman. besok aku jemput kamu jam 9 pagi'

'oke..oke...Minnie mau tidur skarang, sampe ketemu besok kyunie...bye... bye...'

'huwaaa...Kyunie mau ngenalin Minnie sama keluarganyaaa...yee..yee..ye...' teriak Minnie sambil locat-locat di tempat tidurnya seperti anak kecil.

...

'kriiiiiiiiing...' bunyi nyaring dari jam weker itu sukses mengagetkan yeoja kelinci yang sedang tertidur nyanyak di balik slimut tebalnya. Saking kagetnya gadis manis itu sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

'brug' 'akh...' teriak Minnie. 'Ish, Dasar jam kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya ngagetin Minnie sampe jatuh gini, eh!...o iya, Hari ini kan Minnie mau ketemu sama keluarganya Kyunie, hampir aja lupa. Huwaaa...makasih ya jam weker sayang uda bangunin Minnie muach' oke..anggap aja cewek ini labil, tadi dia memarahi jam wekernya, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia malah mencium jam wekernya. Aneh memang -_-

...

Minnie sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin, karena bagi Minnie hari ini sangat spesial dia pun bertekad harus tampil secantik mungkin. Dia harus menujukan kesan yang baik di depan keluarga namja chingunya nanti. Ia mengenakan dress berwarna soft pink di atas lutut dipadukan dengan blezer berwarna krem yang sangat cocok dengan warna kulit Minnie. Rambut panjang sebahunya dibiarkannya terurai. Gadis itu semakin manis dengan jepit sambut berbentuk pita tersemat cantik di rambut halusnya.

'kamu memang cantik Minnie, gak salah kalo kyunie milih kamu jadi pacarnya...muahahaha...' ucap Minnie pede didepan cermin

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

note:

cerita ini remake dari FTV dengan judul yang sama dan dengan perubahan semau saya.

Cast:

Cho kyuhyun 18 th (cowok)

Lee sungmin 17th (cewek)

Cho sungjae 17th (cowok)

Kim ryeowook 17 th (cewek)

Cho ahra 23 th

genre: School,romance,komedi,teen

...

Minnie sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Karena bagi Minnie hari ini sangat spesial, dia pun bertekad harus tampil secantik mungkin. Dia harus menujukan kesan yang baik di depan keluarga _namja chingunya_ nanti. Ia mengenakan _dress_ berwarna _soft pink_ di atas lutut dipadukan dengan _blezer_ berwarna krem yang sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya. Rambut panjang sebahunya dibiarkannya terurai. Gadis itu semakin manis dengan jepit sambut berbentuk pita tersemat cantik di rambut halusnya.

"kamu memang cantik Minnie, gak salah kalo Kyunie milih kamu jadi pacarnya...muahahaha..." ucap Minnie pede didepan cermin.

"Minnie...ada kyuhyun nih" panggil _Umma_ Minnie

"_Ne umma_, Minnie bentar lagi turun..."

Dengan bergegas Minnie menyambar tasnya dan segera keluar dari kamar.

"_Umma_...Minnie pergi sama Kyu dulu ya, _anyeong_' pamit Minnie

"Iya, hati-hati ya sayang"

...

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah kyuhyun, Minnie banyak curhat tentang guru lesnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng mendengar curhatan _yeoja chingu_-nya yang terlihat sangat emosi.

"Kyu! Guru les matematika Minnie tuh keliatan banget gak suka sama Minnie, masa tiap kali les dia gak pernah absen buat marah-marahin Minnie. Mana marahnya di depan murid yang laina lagi, Minnie kan malu Kyu! Malu! Masa Minnie sering banget dikatain bodoh. Padahal kan Minnie gak bodoh-bodoh amat. Minnie tuh cuma kurang pinter aja sama pelajaran matematika, cuma metematika loh kyu, jadi bukannya Minnie bodoh kan?!" adu Minnie meluapkan emosinya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan curhatan yeoja chingunya itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kyu! Kok malah senyum-senyum gitu sih? Minnie kan lagi kesel!" sebal Minnie

"abisnya kamu kalo lagi marah-marah gitu lucu Minnie..." ucap Kyu sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembul Minnie

"Aaaa! Sakit Kyu!" kesal Minnie sambil mengerucutnya bibirnya

"hahah...maaf-maaf, udah ah jangan manyun-manyun gitu. Pengen dicium ya?" goda Kyuhyun.

*_Bluss*_

"Kyuhyuuuun!"

"muaahahaha..." akhirnya kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi melihat tingkah ajaib nan menggemasnya dari kelinci manisnya ini.

...

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya. Pemuda tampan itu turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Minnie. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah.

"Aku pulang..." ucap kyuhyun.

"Noona...Kyuhyun hyung udah pulang..." ucap seorang namja tampan saat menuruni tangga.

Laki-laki muda itu terlihat sangat terkejut melihat gadis yang dibawa kakaknya kerumah. Ia pun segera mendekati Minnie dan kakaknya. Bukan hanya _namja_ itu yang terkejut, wajah Minnie pun sama terkejutnya. Sementara kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap bingung kepada dua orang yang kini tengah saling memandang dengan pandangan _shock._

"Minnie? Lee...Sungmin?" ucap _namja_ itu ragu

"S..Sungjae-ah...a..._anyeong_" balas Minnie kikuk.

"kalian saling kenal?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"tentu saja... dia itu kan..."

"TEMAN SMP! Iya...Sungjae itu temen SMP ku" cetus Minnie memotong kalimat sungjae.

"_owh...oke..._" balas kyuhyun lirih, walaupun merasa tingkah kedua orang itu agak mencurigakan, tapi kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing.

"Ya udah, karena kalian udah saling kenal, jadi Hyung gak perlu ngenalin lagi kan. Sungjae-ah..kamu temenin Minnie dulu ya. Hyung mau panggil Noona. Minnie kamu sama Sungjae dulu, aku panggil Noonaku dulu di atas' sambung Kyuhyun.

"i..iya"

Sementara kyuhyun pergi ke lantai dua rumahnya, Minnie dan Sungjae menunggunya di ruang tamu. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti diantara mereka berdua. Yang ada hanya pandangan canggung yang sesekali saling dilemparkan oleh kedua muda-mudi itu.

"_Ehem_...err..kamu apa kabar?" ucap Sungjae memulai pembicaraan

"ya...seperti yang kamu liat, aku baik-baik aja. Kamu sendiri?" balas Minnie

"ya beginilah, makin ganteng, iya kan?" canda Sungjae

"_pfft..._kamu tuh dari dulu gak pernah berubah ya, tetep ada narsis" ucap Minnie sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"gak papa dong, kan itu kenyataan hehee...emm...gak nyangka ya ternyata pacar _Hyung_ ku adalah...mantan ku sendiri"

"Sungjae! Jangan ungkit-ungkit itu dong, nanti kyuhyun denger!" protes Minnie

"ya biarin aja Hyung denger, lagian kan kita putusnya udah lama banget, pas SMP. Iya kan?"

"Ya iya sih, tapi kan tetep aja. Kalo kyuhyun denger dia bisa salah paham"

"hey..serius banget ngobrolnya, lagi ngomongin apa sih?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menuruni tangga.

"ya biasa lah hyung, ngomongin masa lalu, kan kita udah lama gak ketemu, iya kan Minnie"

"_ne.."_ jawab Minnie singkat.

"ya udah, Minnie kenalin ini Noona ku"

_Deg~_

Betapa terkejutnya Minnie begitu melihat wanita yang dikenalkan kyuhyun sebagai Noonanya.

'_Daebak! salah apa aku Tuhan..._' batin Minnie meratapi nasib sialnya.

Gimana gak sial, pertama memasuki rumah kyuhyun Minnie sudah dapat kejutan dengan kemunculan Sungjae, matan pacarnya yang ternyata adalah adik kandung dari pacarnya sendiri, dan sekarang Minnie harus menghadapi kenyataan kalo ternyata 'calon kakak iparnya' adalah guru lesnya yang selama ini ia benci.

"Anyeong_...Cho Ahra Imnida"_ ucap Ahra dengan gaya dingin dan anggunnya.

"_A..anyeong Unnie,_ Lee Sungmin" balas sungmin canggung.

"oke..cukup acara kelannya, kyuhyun.. sekarang kamu bawa pacar kamu ke ruang makan gih. Noona udah nyiapin makanan buat kalian. Nanti Noona nyusul" pinta Ahra

"Sip _Noona_, ayo Ming"

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Sungjae pun meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menuju ruang makan. Sementara Ahra masih berdiri di ruang tamu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudia menelpon sesorang.

"_Yobosoyo imonim_, ini Ahra, apa _imo_ bisa kerumahku sekarang?'

'**...'**

"Oke, aku tunggu _imo_, sampe ketemu"

Setelah menelpon orang itu, Ahra pun menyusul adik-adiknya ke ruang makan.

...

Keluarga Cho dan Minnie tengah menikmati hidangan yang sudah disiapkan Ahra di menja makan. Minnie terlihat sangat menikmati makanannya.

"wah...Ahra eoni ternyata ternyata pinter masak ya, ini enak sekali _Unnie_" puji Minnie tulus.

"Siapa yang masak, orang ini pesen di restoran" balas Ahra cuek

Mendengar ucapan Ahra, Minnie kembali lesu. Terlihat sekali kalo Ahra tidak menyukai Minnie.

"Jangan jutek gitu dong, _Noona_ bikin Minnie takut' ucap Kyuhyun yang menyadari kalo _yeoja chingu-_nya terlihat kurang nyaman dengan sikap kakaknya.

"Jutek gimana? _Noona_ kan emang seperti ini. Oh iya...sebentar lagi Madam Penelope datang" ucap Ahra.

"Madam Penelope? Siapa itu Noona?" tanya Sungjae

"dia seorang cenayan, barusan Noona minta dia datang kesini" jawab Ahra

"Noona ngapain nyuruh cenayan datang ke rumah kita?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ya buat kamu lah!"

"Hah? Buat Kyu? Maksud _Noona_" kyuhyun makin tidak mengerti dengan rencana _Noona_-nya ini

"Begini ya.. _Noona_ kan anak tertua, dan orang tua kita udah memasrahkan kalian berdua pada _Noona_. _Noona_ cuma ingin yang terbaik buat kalian, terutama buat kamu Kyu yang udah punya pacar. _Noona_ ngudang cenayan itu ke sini untuk mengetahui bagaimana hubungan kamu sama pacar kamu kedepannya. Apa Minnie beneran cocok sama kamu atau enggak" jelas Ahra.

"_Noona_...apa-apaan sih, Noona kan orang terpelajar, ngapain percaya sama cenayan, enggak ah! Kyuhyun gak setuju" protes Kyuhyun

"Noona bukannya mempercai hal-hal yang seperti itu, tapi ya...buat jaga-jaga aja gak ada salahnya kan? Lagi pula madam Penelope terkenal ramalannya gak pernah meleset. Bahkan banyak artis yang jadi langganannya"

'_Ting Tong'_

"eh...itu sepertinya Madam Penelope, bentar ya Noona bukain pintu dulu"

...

Kyuhyun dan sungmin tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama seorang cenayan yang kita ketahui bernama Penelope. Raut wajah Minnie terlihat begitu tegang, berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat santai, malah cenderung ogah-ogahan.

"baik lah siapa nama kamu?" tanya Madam Penelope

"Lee.. madam" jawab sungmin takut

"Lalu kamu?"

"kyuhyun" jawab kyuhyun malas.

"oke...kita mulai~"

Madam Penelope pun mulai memutar-mutar jemari lentiknya di atas sebuah bola kristal untuk melihat masa depan pasangan ini. Cenayan ini terlihat serius sekali, dan hal ini semakin membuat Minnie takut.

"_Omo..omo..."_ celetuk Madam Penelope dengat raut waja terkejut.

"ke..kenapa Madam?" tanya Minnie

"Kalau menurut bola kristal saya, hubungan kalian tidak akan bertahan lama"

'_Deg'_

"k..kyu..."Minnie memandang kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir

"tenang sayang, Madam ini pasti cuma mengada-ada" ujar kyuhyun sambil menggegam erat tangan _yeoja chingu_-nya.

"Saya tidak mengada-ada! Hubungan kalian hanya akan bertahan sampai tepat setahun kalian pacaran"

"kyu...hiks..._ottokae_" sepertinya Minnie terlalu menanggapi serius ucapan cenayan tersebut. Sementara kyuhyun terlihat sangat kesal. Ia bukan kesal karena mendengar ramalan bodoh itu, kyuhyun itu orang yang sangat tidak percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Dia kesal karena sang cenayan sudah membuat orang yang sangat disayanginya menangis.

Tubikontinyu...

sip apdet kilat ini. Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan nyempetin reivew ^^

oh iya aku minta maaf ya kalo bahasanya gak kaya ff pada umumnya. aku cuma pengen bikin cerita ini lebih santai aja, jadi aku pilih pake bahasa yg digunakan sehari-hari.

kritik, saran, bash, saya trima dengan senang hati. Tank you~ :)


	3. Chapter 3

**note:**

**cerita ini remake dari FTV dengan judul yang sama dan dengan perubahan semau saya.**

Cast:

Cho kyuhyun 18 th (cowok)

Lee sungmin 17th (cewek)

Cho sungjae 17th (cowok)

Kim ryeowook 17 th (cewek)

Cho ahra 23 th

genre: School,romance,komedi,teen

_Sebelumnya... _

"**Kalau menurut bola kristal saya, hubungan kalian tidak akan bertahan lama"**

'_**Deg'**_

"**k..kyu..."Minnie memandang kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir**

"**Tenang sayang, Madam ini pasti cuma mengada-ada" ujar kyuhyun sambil menggegam erat tangan **_**yeoja chingunya**_**.**

"**Saya tidak mengada-ada! Hubungan kalian hanya akan bertahan sampai tepat setahun kalian pacaran"**

"**kyu...hiks...**_**ottokae**_**" sepertinya Minnie terlalu menanggapi serius ucapan cenayan tersebut. Sementara kyuhyun terlihat sangat kesal. Ia bukan kesal karena mendengar ramalan itu, kyuhyun itu orang yang sangat tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Kyuhyun kesal karena sang cenayan sudah membuat orang yang sangat disayanginya menangis.**

...

_Chapt. 3_

"Minnie..kok es krimnya Cuma di aduk-aduk aja sih? Udah cair tuh" ucap kyuhyun.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di sebuah kedai es krim langganan mereka. Setelah mendengar ramalan dari Madam Penelope, kyuhyun menyadari _mood_ Sungming langsung memburuk. Dia pun berinisiatif mengajaknya ke kedai es krim untuk membuat _mood _sungmin menjadi lebih baik.

"Napsu makan Minnie ilang" jawab Minnie dingin.

"Tumben, biasanya kan kamu paling gak bisa nolak makanan, apalagi es krim. Baru kali ini kamu gak napsu sama es krim" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ emang kamu gak sedih apa?" ucap Minnie

"Enggak, emang sedih kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil menyedokan es krim ke mulutnya.

"Ih...kok kamu gak kawatir sama sekali sih, peramal tadi bilang kalo hubungan kita hanya akan bertahan satu tahun, dan tepat satu tahun kita pacaran kan bulan depan" kesal Minnie

Kyuhyun menghetikan kegiatan makannya, kemudian menatap Minnie lekat sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Sayang..sekarang aku tanya sama kamu, kamu sayang gak sama aku?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut

"Ya, sayang lah" jawab Minnie cepat.

"Ya udah, kita gak usah mikirin ramalan gak jelas itu, lagian belum tentu dia cenayan beneran. yang penting kita saling sayang itu udah cukup Minnie" jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut kepala Sungmin.

"Ya tapi kan tetep aja, aku takut Ahra _Unnie_ makin gak suka sama aku setelah denger ramalan tadi"

"kamu gak usah menghawatirkan Ahra _Noona_, kan yang pacaran kita, yang ngejalanin juga kita, aku gak peduli _Noona_ suka ato enggak sama kamu, yang penting perasaan aku ke kamu sayang... Lagian Ahra _Noona_ bukannya gak suka sama kamu, dia emang jutek sama semua orang. Dia itu suka ato gak suka sama orang ekspresinya sama aja" jelas kyuhyun lagi

"Aduh... kamu gak tau sihKyu, guru les yang aku ceritain ke kamu tadi pagi itu ya Ahra _Unnie_"

"Ya terus kenapa? Udah lah, pokoknya kita gak usah bahas soal ramalan-ramalan lagi. Kita lupain semuanya. Anggap aja kita gak pernah ketemu sama si Madam gak jelas itu. Oke.."

Minnie hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan, walaupun masih terlihat jelas kekhawatiran di raut wajahnya.

"Gitu dong, itu baru pacarku" pungkas kyuhyun yang diakhiri dengan kecupan manis di dahi Minnie.

...

_*teng...teng..teng...*_

"Baik anak-anak...sekian pelajar untuk hari. Silahkan kalian berkemas-kemas" ucap sang guru menutup jam pelajaran terakhir.

"Minnie, kita mau langsung pulang atau mau mampir makan dulu?" tanya Wookie

"makan dulu aja Wookie, aku laper banget nih" jawab Minnie. Wookie pun menganguk setuju.

Minnie dan Wookie berjalan menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Restoran itu terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah, makanya mereka sering mampir ke situ ketika Minnie mengalami lapar tak tertahankan.

"Minnie kamu kenapa lagi sih? Perasaan hari ini gak ada jadwal les, kenapa muka kamu lesu gitu?" tanya Wookie.

"Aku lagi galau Wook" jawab Minnie lesu

"galau kenapa?"

"Kyuhyun..."

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa sama kyuhyun?"

"kemarin aku abis diramal, kalo hubungan aku sama kyu gak akan bertahan lama. Kata peramal itu, hubungan aku sama Kyu suma bisa bertahan setahun, huwaaa... _ottokae_ Wookie, aku gak mau putus sama kyuhyun" curhat Minnie

"Ya elah Min kirain kenapa, hari gini percaya sama ramalan. Percaya itu sama Tuhan" balas Wookie

"kamu gak tau sih wook, kemarin tuh aku diajak Kyuhyun buat nemuin keluarga dia, dan disana tuh aku dapet banyak kejutan yang gak ngenakin!"

"kejutan gak ngenakin gimana?" bingung Wookie

"ternyata adeknya Kyuhyun itu Sungjae Wookie, Sungjae...'

"hah! Sungjae mantan kamu itu? Wah surprise banget dong"

"bukan cuma itu, ternyata lagi, kakak kandungnya Kyuhyun itu Ahra _Unnie_!" adu Minnie lagi

Wookie membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat terkahir Minnie.

"_Mwo_? Ahra? Cho Ahra?'

"Yap! Cho Ahra alias Cho Songsaenim, alias Nenek Judes, alias guru les kita yang nyebelin itu"

"Muahahaha.._..daebak...nomu daebak_!" seru Wookie

"Wookie gimana sih, kok malah diketawain. Temen lagi susah juga" protes Minnie.

"hehe.. Maaf..maaf... aku cuma terkejut Minnie, kenapa ada kebetulan kaya ini ya...woah..." kagum Wookie

"makanya, perasaan aku tuh gak enak Wookie, aku takut banget ramalan itu jadi kenyataan. Kamu tau sendiri kan, Ahra _unnie_ itu sebel banget sama aku. Aku takut keberadaan Ahra _Unnie_ jadi penghalang hubungan aku sama kyu" cemas Minnie.

"_oke..oke_ itu artinya kamu harus lebih jaga Kyuhyun biar dia tetap sama kamu dan gak pindah kelain hati"

"gimana caranya?"

"tenang-tenang Wookie punya dong caranya, Tara..." ujar Wookie sambil memperlihatkan buku dengan judul, 'Tips untuk menjaga hubungan berpacaran'

"Wook... sejak kapan kamu suka baca buku begituan?" tanya Minnie sambil memandang aneh temannya itu.

"Udah gak usah banyak tanya, sekarang mendingan kamu baca buku ini, dan praktekin. Nih aku pinjemin bukunya ke kamu"

...

Setelah menerima buku yang diberikan Wookie, Minnie pun mulai mempraktekan tips-tips yang tertulis di buku tersebut.

**Tips pertama:**

_Berpenampilanlah sesempurna mungkin saat kalian kencan, kalo perlu kamu berpenampilan lain dari biasanya, buat pacar kamu terpesona_

Hari Minggu ini Minnie memang ada janji kencan dengan kyuhyun. Seperti yang tertulis di buku itu, Minnie berpenampilan agak lain dari biasanya. Minnie yang biasanya tidak pernah berdandan, kali ini ia menggunakan make up. Tidak berlebihan tetapi pas, dan tentu saja polesan make up itu membuat wajah Minnie yang sudah manis menjadi semakin cantik. Rambut panjang lurusnya dibuat berhelombang, Minnie sengaja membuat poninya yang biasanya lurus kedepan jadi agak kesamping agar terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa. Ia mengenakan mini dres tanpa lengan berwarna baby blue dipadukan dengan rompi berbahan _jins_ abu-abu sehingga membuat Minnie terlihat girly tapi _casual_. Tak lupa iya mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna coklat muda yang membuat kakinya terlihat jenjang dan indah. Intinya penampilan Minnie kali ini benar-benar cantik paripurna.

...

Kyuhyun sedang menunggu yeoja chingunya di restoran yang terletak di salah satu mall. Awalnya kyuhyun ingin menjemput Minnie, tapi Minnie tidak mau. Dia meminta kyuhyun untuk ketemuan di tempat kencan saja karena ia ingin memberikan kejutan. Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit, akhirnya yang kyuhyun tunggu datang juga.

"_Kyu..." _panggil seorang gadis yang kyuhyun sudah sangat hapal dengan suaranya. Kyuhyun pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan, Taraaa... kejutan Minnie pun berhasil. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat terpesona dengan _yeoja chingunya_ itu.

"Mi..Minnie..." ucap kyuhyun terbata sambil menatap Minnie lekat dari atas sampai bawah.

Minnie sangat senang dengan reaksi kyuhyun. Itu artinya usahanya yg menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di depan cermin tidak sia-sia. Dengan segera Minnie melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun. Karena terlalu tergesa-gesa dan memang pada dasarnya Minnie belum pernah menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi sebelumnya, secara tiba-tiba ...

'_Klek'_

"AAAAAAAKHH!" terika Minnie.

Yap, Minnie keseleo sodara sodara...

Kyuhyun yang khawatir langsung menghampiri Minnie dan mebantunya berjalan.

"Awww...sss..sakit kyu" rengek Minnie sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Iya..jalannya pelan pelan-sayang" ujar kyuhyun sambil memapah Minnie ke tempat duduk.

"Makanya kalo gak bisa pake _high heels_ gak usah sok-soka pakek, sekarang jadi kesleo gini kan" ujar Kyu sambil mengurut pelan kaki Minnie.

"Sss... AAAAHH! Kyu pelan-pelan dong, kaki Minnie sakit tau!" protesnya

"Iya ini juga udah pelan-pelan _chagi_, lain kali kamu gak usah pake-pake _high heels_ kaya gini!' omel Kyuhyun

"tapi kan Minnie cuma pengen tampil cantik didepan Kyunie"

"Ya ampun sayang, kamu yang kaya biasanya aja udah luar biasa cantik buat aku, aduh..kayaknya kaki kamu terkilirnya parah deh, mendingan aku anterin pulang ya..."

"_What_?! Pulang? Terus kencannya gimana dong?" protes Minnie lagi.

"Min, kencan masih bisa lain kali, yang penting kaki kamu sembuh dulu, Udah pokok sekarang kita pulang!" putus Kyuhyun tegas.

Minnie pun hanya bisa mengangguk kecewa. Dan itu artinya tips pertama GAGAL!

...

**#tips ke-2**

_Buatkan suatu masakan untuk dia_

"Hah? Masak? Gimana nih, Minnie kan gak bisa masak"

Karena Minnie merasa sangat lemah dalam hal masak-memasak, akhirnya Minnie memutuskan untuk membuatkan kyuhyun masakan yang sangat simpel. Yaitu nasi goreng.

"oke..jadi deh, sekarang tinggal nemuin Kyuhyun" sebelumnya Minnie sudah menelpon kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya ketemuan di taman.

Dengan langkah riang Minnie berjalan menuju taman sambil bersenandung kecil. Jarak taman dari rumah Minnie tidak terlalu jauh, jadi bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

"Lalalalala...semoga kyuhyun suka sama masakan Minnie..." celoteh Minnie

Sesampainya di taman, Minnie tersenyum lebar melihat Kyuhyunnya tengah duduk manis menunggunya di bangku taman.

"Kyunieeee..." sapa Minnie riang.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Minnie segera menghampiri pacar tampannya itu.

"Kyunie udah lama nuggunya?" tanya Minnie

"Enggak kok, paling baru sekitar 5 menitan, mana katanya kamu mau ngasih sesuatu" ujar Kyu.

Minnie tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kotak makan dari tasnya

"Tada..." pekik Minnie.

"Minnie masakin nasi goreng buat Kyunie.." ucapnya Riang.

"_Jinja_? Wah...sejak kapan kamu bisa masak" kagum Kyuhyun

"Ih..Minnie kan udah bisa masak dari dulu!" protes Minnie kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"masa sih? Seingat ku... terakhir kamu masakin aku, aku jadi gak masuk sekolah 3 hari karena diare" goda kyuhyu

"I..itu kan dulu, sekarang Minnie udah bisa masak!" kekeh Minnie.

"Iya..iya...ya udah sini aku makan" Kyuhyun pun membuka kotak makan itu. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan betuk nasi goreng ala Minnie.

"Err..Min, ini emang waranya kaya gini ya?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"Iya! Ayo kyu buruan cobain" pinta Minnie tak sabar.

Dengan ragu-ragu kyuhyun pun menyedokan nasi goreng itu kemulutnya. Benar saja, setelah memakan sesuap dari nasi goreng itu wajah kyuhyun langsung memucat.

"Giman Kyu? Enak?" tanya Minnie antusias.

Dengan wajah yang mengenaskan kyuhyun pun menjawab, "Wua...enak banget Minnie, beneran ini enak buanget" jawab kyuhyun.

"_jeongmal_? Wah...kalo gitu usaha Minnie gak sia-sia dong. Sekarang abisin ya. Mau Minnie suapin?" tawarnya

"E...tunggu sayang, gimana kalo aku yang nyuapin kamu duluan, kita abisin nasi gorengnya bareng-bareng aja biar romantis" pinta Kyuhyun.

Minnie pun mengangguk setuju.

Dengan semangat Kyuhyun menyendokan nasi goreng buatan Minnie kemulut gadis kelinci itu.

"Hueek..."Minnie memutahkan nasi goreng buatannya bahkan sebelum mengunyahnya.

"Apaan nih?! Rasanya mengerikan! Kyuhyun bohong! Katanya enak..." kesal Minnie

"hahaha...mendingan kamu yang bilang gak enak kan dari pada aku yang bilang" canda Kyuhyun

"Maaf ya kyu, ternyata Minnie emang gak bakat masak sama sekali" sesal Minnie.

"_Ne..ne... _gak papa kok sayang, jangan sedih gitu dong" hibur kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Minnie lembut. Dan akhirnya tips ke dua juga GAGAL!

...

**#tips ke-3**

_Buatlah kejutan dengan mendatangi sekolah pacarmu jika kalian beda sekolah tanpa sepengetahuannya_

"Datang ke sekolah kyunie ya..."

Minnie terlihat menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan melaksanaan tips ke 3 atau tidak. Selama ini Minnie belum pernah datang ke sekolah kyuhyun, makanya Minnie sedikit ragu.

"_Aniya_! Aku gak boleh ragu, baiklah sudah Minnie putuskan, besok Minnie akan ke sekolah kyuhyun" ucapnya semangat

...

Setelah selesai jam pelajaran, dengan segera Minnie memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Meskipun Minnie belum pernah datang ke sekolah kyuhyun, tapi Minnie tau kalau hari ini kyuhyun ada jadwal ekstra kulikuler basket. Jadi ia yakin kalo _namja chingunya_ itu belum pulang ke rumah. Minnie pun bergegas meninggalkan sekolahnya menuju sekolah kyuhyun. Dalam perjalanan Minnie mampir dulu ke mini market untuk membeli sebotol jus. Ia tau main basket pasti membuat _namja chingunya_ haus, ia pun berinisiatif mebelikan jus.

Sesampainya di sekolah kyuhyun Minnie langsung mencari-cari kyuhyun. Tidak butuh waktu lama buat Minnie untuk menemukan kyuhyun. Senyum Minnie mengambang ketika melihat Kyuhyunnya berjalan menuju lapangan mengenakan seragam basket.

"Wuah...kyuhyun keren banget, bener-bener deh, pacar Minnie emang paling ganteng, paling keren, paling se... eh?" belum selesai Minnie menyelesaikan pujiannya, ia dikejutkan dengan sesosok _yeoja_ cantik yang kini terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, bahkan sesekali kyuhyun mengusap kepala gadis itu. Minnie yang melihat adegan itu dari kejauhan hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Oh...jadi ini kyu, jadi ini alasan kamu gak pernah ngajak aku sekolah kamu..." lirih Minnie sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Minnie segara berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

[Oke deh...untuk update yang ketiga ini sampe sini dulu. Lanjutannya besok lagi ya...]

_#next_

"_dunia ini sempit banget ya...aku bener-bener gak nyangka loh kalo mantan pacarku...sekarang jadi pacar kakaku sendiri, padahal aku masih sayang banget sama kamu"_

...

"_pacaran? Aku pacaran sama Sungjae? Kyu..aku gak ada hubungan apa-apa sama Sungjae"_

...

"_Sungjae-ah kamu tega ya nusuk hyung dari belakang, emang kamu gak bisa apa cari cewek lain?!"_

...

"_Aku sama Kyuhyun udah berakhir wookie..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**note:**

**cerita ini remake dari FTV dengan judul yang sama dan dengan perubahan semau saya.**

Cast:

Cho kyuhyun 18 th (cowok)

Lee sungmin 17th (cewek)

Cho sungjae 17th (cowok)

Kim ryeowook 17 th (cewek)

Cho ahra 23 th

genre: School,romance,komedi,teen

Setelah kejadian di sekolah kyuhyun, ntah kenapa hubungan Kyuhyun dan sungmin menjadi agak renggang. Sungmin tidak pernah menghubungi kyuhyun lagi. Anehnya entah apa alasannya kyuhyun juga tidak pernah menghubunginya. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menghubungi kyuhyun duluan, tapi dia masih kesal dengan pacarnya itu.

Kerena sudah 3 hari Minnie tidak mendengar kabar kyuhyun sama sekali, gadis yang biasanya ceria itu menjadi murung. Wookie yang menyadari perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu pun mulai kwatair.

"Minnie...kamu kok murung lagi sih, _wae?_" tanya Wookie khawatir.

"Kayaknya ramalan itu bener-bener akan jadi kenyataan deh Wookie" ujar Minnie sedih

"Kok gitu? Emang kamu ada masalah apa lagi sama Kyuhyun?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu aku ke sekolah Kyuhyun, maksudnya aku pengen ngasih kejutan. Nggak taunya malah aku yang terkejut" kesal Minnie

"Terkejut? Maksudnya?" bingung Wookie

"Jadi gini...waktu aku ke sekolah Kyuhyun, aku liat dia lagi ngobrol sama _yeoja_, mereka keliatan akrab banget Wookie, mana kyuhyun pake ngelus-elus kepala_ yeoja_ itu lagi." adunya

"Terus..kamu curiga kyuhyun selingkuh gitu?"

"Gimana gak curiga, aku liat sendiri mereka keliatan kaya orang saling suka. Kyuhyun juga keliatan seneng banget waktu ngobrol sama perempuan itu. Oh iya satu lagi, perempuan itu cantik banget, imut, badannya bagus, pokoknya kaya _ulzzang_ gitu. Jauh banget dibandingin sama aku. Kamu kan tau sendiri kalau wajah sama badanku standarisasi gini" sebal Minnie

"Ya tapi kamu gak bisa dong langsung nuduh Kyuhyun selingkuh, emang kamu udah tanya langsung sama dia?"

"Gimana mau nanya, udah 3 hari ini kyuhyun gak ada kabar sama sekali. Dia nggak pernah telpon atau pun sms"

"Hah? Masa sih? Ya...mungkin dia sibuk, maklum lah, dia kan udah kelas 3, lagian kalo emang dia gak menghubungimu, kenapa gak kamu aja yang menghubungi dia duluan. Kamu tanya baik-baik siapa sebenarnya perempuan itu" Usul Wookie

"Jadi aku nih yang harus menghubunginya duluan?"

"Kenapa enggak...daripada kamu terus-terusan gak tenang kan" tungkas Wookie.

...

Minnie sedang tiduran di ranjang pinknya sambil membuka-buka asal buku pelajarannya. Sebenarnya sih Minnie mau belajar, tapi dari tadi tidak ada satu materi pun yang masuk di otaknya. Gadis itu malah terus-terusan melirik ke poselnya berharap kyuhyun menghubunginya.

"Ayo..lah kyu, telpon aku!" ucap Minnie pada ponselnya.

"Apa aku nurutin saran Wookie aja? Ya udah deh" Minnie pun langsung menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi kyuhyun.

"Ayo...dong kyu angkat~" gumam Minnie sambil menggigit kecil jari-jarinya.

Singkatnya sudah berkali-kali Minnie mencoba menelpon Kyuhyun tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Panggilannya sih masuk, tapi tidak diangkat. Tentu saja hal ini semakin memperkuat kecurigaan Minnie.

"Aish! Ni anak kemana sih?" kesalnya

"Apa aku ke rumahnya aja?" gumam gadis itu lagi.

"Oke, Mendingan aku kerumah Kyuhyun sekarang!" Putusnya.

...

Sesampainya di rumah Kyuhyun, Minnie tidak langung memencet bel. Dia hanya berdiri didepan pintu gerbang sambil meihat kearah jendela kamar Kyuhyun yang terletak di lantai dua. Minnie semakin khawatir karena melihat kamar kyuhyun yang gelap.

"kok kamarnya gelap sih, gak mungkin kan udah tidur, ini kan baru setengah delapan malam" ujarnya

Ia pun terus memperhatikan jendela kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemas.

Karena saking sibuknya memperhatikan jendela, Minnie tidak menyadari ada sosok lain yang berdiri di belakangnya sedang memandangnya aneh.

"Yak! Lee Sungmin!" panggil sosok itu sambil menepuk pundak Minnie.

"Ya...Tuhan!" kaget Minnie sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Sungjae! Kamu mau bikin aku jantungan?!" kesalnya.

Sementara sungjae hanya _nyengir_ sambil mengankat tangannya membetuk huruf v (_peace_ maksudnya)

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" Tanya Minnie

"Aku ngapain disini? Lah ini kan rumahku, ya mau masuk lah. Harusnya aku yang tanya, kamu ngapain di sini? bukannya langsung pencet bel, malah cuma berdiri aja" heran Sungjae

"err..aku.."

"Pasti nugguin Kyuhyun _Hyung_ ya?" tebak adik Kyuhyun.

"Ya...gitu deh" jawab Minnie

"Kyuhyun _Hyung_ belum pulang, dia masih di sekolah"

"_Nde_? Kok bisa, sekarang kan udah hampir jam delapan, masa belum pulang juga...apa Kyuhyun ada kelas malam?"

"Enggak sih, tadi _Hyung_ bilang dia ada rapat untuk acara perpisan anak kelas tiga. Kebetulan _hyung _salah satu panitianya, dan rapatnya emang selalu sampe malam" jelas Sungjae

"Oh...pasti kyuhyun sibuk banget, pantesan aja telponku gak diangkat" ujar Minnie lirih

"Jadi kamu telpon Kyuhyun _Hyung_? Ya iya lah nggak mungkin di angkat. Orang _handphone_-nya ditinggal di rumah"

"_Nde_?"

"Gggak tau kenapa..akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun _hyung_ sering lupa bawa ponselnya ke sekolah. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk"

"Oh..gitu ya? Ya udah deh" dengan lesu Minnie pun melangkahkan kakinya berniat meninggalkan ruma Kyuhyun, namun Sungjae segera meraih tangan gadis itu.

"Eh..mau kemana?" tanya Sungjae

"Pulang lah...orang kyuhyunnya nggak ada" jawab Minnie.

"Jangan pulang dulu, udah jauh-jauh ke sini juga, mendingan kamu ikut aku~" usul Sungjae

"Ikut kemana?"

"Makan! Kamu pasti belum makan malem kan, di dekat sini ada kedai Mie yang sangat enak. Kamu temenin aku makan di situ yuk, nanti aku traktir deh" Ajak Sungjae.

Minnie yang kebetulan sedang lapar pun menyetujui ajakan adik dari pacarnya itu.

...

"Dunia ini sempit banget ya...aku bener-bener gak nyangka kalo mantan pacarku sekarang jadi pacar kakaku sendiri" Ujar sungjae disela-sela makan mereka.

Minnie hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pemuda tampan itu.

"Padahal...jujur aja, aku... masih sayang sama kamu" lanjutnya.

Mendengar ucapan Sungjae, Minnie yang tengah menikmati Mie-nya pun menghentikan makannya sejenak.

"Benar kah?" respon Minnie singkat kemudian melanjutkan memakan mie-nya lagi

"Tentu saja benar, tapi sayangnya kita udah putus, dan... kamu yang mutusin aku" ucap Sungjae sedih.

"Tapikan itu salah kamu juga, kenapa dulu kamu ninggalin aku ke Jerman?" bela Minnie

"Iya juga sih..."

"Emm...Sungjae-ah, menurut kamu Kyuhyun serius nggak sih sayang sama aku" tanya Minnie.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hubunganmu dengan kyuhyun _hyung_ sedang bermasalah?"

"Bu..bukan begitu, ya...aku pengen tanya...aja" gugup Minnie

"Kenapa kamu tanya sama aku?" bukannya menjawab, namja berambut hitam itu malah balik bertanya.

"Kamu kan adiknya, kali aja kan kamu tau'

"emmm...kalo menurutku Kyuhyun _hyung_ bener-bener sayang sama kamu, soalnya sejak aku dan _Hyung_ pindah ke korea lagi, setauku baru 2 perempuan yang_ Hyungku_ ajak ke rumah, ya salah satunya kamu" jelas Sungjae

"Dua? Berarti aku bukan yang pertama dong" selidik Minnie

"Emang bukan, yang pertama Kyuhyun ajak ke rumah itu namanya Ilsoon, dia satu sekolah denganku dan kyuhyun _Hyung_. Dia juga teman sekelasku" jawabnya.

"Ilsoon? Terus, Ilsoon pernah pacaran sama Kyuhyun ngga?" tanya Minnie lagi

"kalo soal itu aku kurang tau. Aku Cuma tau mereka deket, tapi Kyuhyun _Hyung_ nggak pernah bilang kalo mereka berdua pacaran. Satu-satu _yeoja_ yang dikenalkan _hyung_ padaku dan Ahra _Noona_ sebagai pacarnya ya cuma kamu"

"Terus kalo Ilsoon sendiri pernah cerita ke kamu nggak soal hubungannya sama Kyuhyun?" cecar Minnie

"Enggak, lagi pula aku nggak terlalu deket sama dia" Minnie mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Sungjae.

"Minnie.. kita foto bareng yuk mau nggak?"

"boleh..."

Sungjae mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Minnie. Minnie menggembungkan pipinya, sungjae mendekatkan pipinya ke pipi Minnie dengan pose yang sama.

'1-3-2'

'_ckrek'_

"Sekali lagi" pinta sungjae

"_na-deul-set!"_

*cup*

Dengan cepat Sungjae mengecup pipi _chuby_ Minnie bersamaan dengan ia menekan tombol kamera.

Minnie sempa tmematung beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ia menghujani Sungjae dengan pukulan yang tentu saja tidak menyakitkan untuk Sungjae.

"Yak! CHO SUNGJAE BERANINYA KAU!"

_*bug..bag...bug..dug_*

"Hahahah...Minnie..hentikan. maaf-maaf, maafkan aku... aku hanya bercanda" ujar Sungjae sambil berusaha menepis pukulan Minnie.

Karena kelelahan sendiri, Minnie pun menghentikan pukulan bertubi-tubinya ke sungjae.

"Hah... oke...oke.. kali ini aku maafkan, tapi kalau kamu mengulanginya lagi, mati kau!" ancam Minnie yang sama sekali tidak ada seram-seramnya

"_Ne..ne araseoh_...hahaa..." tungkas Sungjae masih deselingi dengan tawa.

...

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya saat waktu istirahat sekolah seperti biasa Minnie dan Wookie tengah duduk-duduk di kantin sekolah.

"Minnie tumben nggak pesen makanan" Biasanya Minnie tidak pernah absen membeli makanan di kantin. Tapi kali ini Minnie hanya memesan segelas air dingin saja.

"Masih kenyang" jawab Minnie datar.

"Tumben... pasti gara-gara kyuhyun lagi kan sampai kamu nggak napsu makan kaya gini" tebak Wookie

"Ya emang gara-gara siapa lagi..." jutek Minnie.

"Haish...bener-bener kelewatan si kyuhyun, gara-gara dia aku jadi dijutekin juga sama kamu'

Ryewook yang merasa sebal dengan perubahan sikap teman ini pun mempunyai ide untuk mengembalikan_ mood_ Minnie jadi lebih baik lagi.

"Minnie...gimana kalo nati pulang sekolah kita ke _mall_, ya itung-itung _refresing_. Biar kamu nggak cemberut terus kaya gini" ajaknya.

"Ke _mall_? Males ah, aku lagi bokek"tolak Minnie

"Minnie sayang...kita tuh ke _mall_ bukan buat belanja, tapi cuma _refreshing_ aja, ayo dong Minnie...mau ya.." rengak Wookie manja sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Minnie.

Minnie memang selalu luluh kalau Wookie sudah mulai merengek.

"Iya.. iya... udah nggak usah narik-narik baju Minnie, kusut nih.."

"Asik...Minnieku memang yang terbaik" girang Wookie sambil memeluk Minnie.

"Apaan sih wookie...barlebihan tau! Malu diliatin anak-anak" sebal Minnie.

...

Sesuai rencara, setelah pulang sekolah kedua remaja ini pergi menuju salah satu _mall_ di Seoul. Rencana Wookie pun berhasil,_ mood_ Minnie terlihat mulai membaik. Di dalam Mall tersebut mereka mendatangi toko pernak-pernik sambil meliha-lihat barang-barang lucu. Yah, walaupun mereka tidak bisa membeli apapun karena MinWook sama-sama tidak membawa banyak uang. Tapi lumayanlah... setidaknya mereka bisa berfoto menggunakan barang-barang di toko tersebut, meskipun pada akhirnya mereka ditegur oleh penjaga toko.

"Kamu sih Minnie pake ngajakin foto-foto segala, jadi dimarahin kan sama penjaga tokonya tadi" kesal Wookie

"Heheh..._sorry _deh, abisnya tadi topi sama syalnya lucu banget. Sayang kalo gak diabadikan" ucap Minnie sambil meperlihatkan senyum kelincinya.

"Ya...tapikan malu Minnie..." protes Wookie

"Iya...iya...sekali lagi maaf ya Wookie, mendingan sekarang kita beli es krim yuk" ajak Minnie yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat oleh Wookie.

Mereka pun segera menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji yang ada di _mall_ tersebut untuk membeli es krim. Sesampainya di restoran, mereka langsung menuju _outlet_ es krim. Kebetulan _outlet_ es krim tersebut sedang sangat ramai, terpaksa Minnie dan Wookie harus sabar mengantre. Di sela-sela antre, tiba-tiba Minnie melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tengah duduk di kursi restoran bersama seorang yeoja.

"Kyunie..." lirihnya.

Meskipun hanya berujar lirih, tetapi Wookie masih bisa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kyunie? Kamu tadi nyebut nama Kyunie?" tanya Wookie sambil menoleh ke arah Minnie.

Minnie hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua sosok muda-mudi yang terlihat sedang asik mengobrol riang. Wookie yang merasa heran pun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pandangan Minnie.

"Itu kan pacar kamu Minnie? terus itu yang siapa yang sama dia?" tanya Wookie

"Aku juga gak tau dia siapa, tapi yang jelas dia itu perempuan yang aku critain ke kamu waktu itu" jawab Minnie

"Oh... jadi itu _yeoja_ katamu mirip _ulzzang_. Emang cantik sih Minnie, pasti _umma_-nya cantik juga" ujar Wookie gak nyambung

"Ih...Wookie kok kamu malah jadi muji dia sih!" kesal Minnie.

"Ups, miane... mumpung dia disini sama _yeoja_ itu, ini kesempatan kamu buat minta penjelasan sama dia, mending sekarang kita samperin mereka" usul Wookie sambil menarik tangan Minnie menuju tempat makan Kyuhyun dan si _cewek._

Minnie sebenarnya malas menghampiri mereka berdua, tapi karena Wookie sudah menariknya, mau tidak mau Minnie pun menurut saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah _anyeong..."_ sapa Wookie

Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Wookie dan Minnine.

"Wookie... Minnie, kalian di sini juga?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Siapa tuh?" Tanya Minnie langsung.

"Oh...ini, kenalin ini Jung Ilsoon, Ilsoon ini Lee sungmin dan Kim Ryeowook" ucap Kyuhyun mengenakan mereka bertiga

"Anyeong...Jung Ilsoon _imnida_, aku adik kelasnya kyuhyun oppa' ucap Ilsoon ramah.

"Ryeowook _imnida_" ujar Wookie ramah

"Lee Sungmin" ucap Minnie singkat.

"Wookie ya... pulang yuk, tiba-tiba aku nggak enak badan" lanjutnya.

"Loh... tapikan kamu belum tany—mppt" belum selesai bicara, dengan segera Minnie langsung membekap mulut Wookie

"Udah.. pokoknya aku mau pulang! Kepalaku pusing banget Wookie, Kyuhyun aku pulang dulu ya. Maaf menggagu kalian" selesai mengcuapkan itu Minnie segera menarik wookie keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"Mengganggu?" Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh Minnie barusan, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sial! dia pasti salah paham. Ilsoon-ah miane, oppa harus segera pergi sekarang"

"Mwo? Oppa mau meninggalkanku? Oppa tega membiarkanku mambawa barang-barang ini sendirian?" protes Ilsoon.

Barang belanjaan Kyu dan Ilsoon memang sangat banyak, tentu saja Ilsoon tidak trima kalo kyuhyun meniggalnya sendirian.

"Aish benar juga, ya udah aku anterin kamu pulang sekarang, _pali-pali"_ ujar Kyuhyun tidak sabar

...

Setelah mengantarkan Ilsoon, kyuhyun langsung menuju rumah Minnie. Kyuhyun tau, pasti pacarnya itu tengah salah paham.

...

"Minnie... ada kyuhyun nih nyariin kamu" panggil_ umma_ Minnie.

Sungmin yang tengah menangis dikamarnya pun segera menghapus air matanya.

"Minnie nggak mau ketemu Kyuhyun _Umma_. Suruh pulang aja!" teriak Minnie dari dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun mendengar jelas ucapan Minnie, namun ia tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"_Omonim_, apa boleh saya masuk kamar Minnie? Minnie salah paham pada saya. Saya harus menjelaskan sesuatu" dengan sopan Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk memesuki kamar Sungmin.

"Boleh sih, tapi tolong pintunya jangan di tutup ya nak"

"Baik _omonim,_ saya mengerti"

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Minnie yang memang tidak dikunci. Dilihatnya kamar Minnie yang berantakan penuh dengan sampah _tissue_. Kyuhyun benar-benar miris melihat pemandangan ini.

"Minnie..." panggil Kyu lembut.

"Kamu ngapain masuk-masuk kamar aku! pergi! Aku nggak mau ketemu kamu!" bentak Minnie sambil melempar boneka _bunny-_nya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkap boneka pemberiannya itu. Bukannya pergi, kyuhyun malah medekati Minnie dan duduk di ranjang gadis itu.

"Min...aku tau kamu pasti salah paham, kamu harus denger penjelasan aku" ujar_ namja_ itu lebut.

"Aku nggak mau dengar apa-apa dari kamu! _hiks_.. kamu pergi aja sana ke Ilsoon-mu itu!" teriak Minnie.

"Minnie...kamu salah paham. Aku gak ada apa-apa sama Ilsoon, dia itu cuma _hobae_-ku' ucap Kyu berusaha meluruskan.

"Iya.. _hobae_ yang suka kamu bawa-bawa ke _mall_, _hobae_ yang bikin kamu gak perhatian lagi sama aku, _hobae_ yang bikin kamu gak pernah bales dan angkat telpon aku, _hobae_ yang bikin kamu gak pernah ngasih kabar ke aku!' cecar Minnie emosi.

"Demi Tuhan Minnie... hubungan aku dan Ilsoon itu nggak kaya yang kamu pikirkan. Oke... aku memang salah karena akhir-akhir ini nggak pernah menghubungimu, tapi itu karena aku benar-benar sibuk sayang. Dan soal yang di _mall_ tadi, aku ke _mall_ dengannya untuk belanja keperluan acara pelepasan kelas tiga yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, aku mohon Minnie, tolong kamu percaya sama aku. satu-satu wanita yang aku cinta itu cuma kamu...' jelas kyuhyun.

Mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, Minnie mulai luluh dan mencoba untuk percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pacarnya ini.

"Tapi _hiks.._beneran kan kamu sama Ilsoon nggak ada apa-apa..._hiks.._" ucap Minnie sambil sesenggukan.

Kyuhyun meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi _chuby _Minnie.

"Kamu liat mata aku, liat baik-baik... apa kamu liat ada kebohongan di sana?"

Minnie menatap lekat mata kyuhyun."

"Mana Minnie tau~ Minnie kan gak bisa baca ekpresi mata orang!" celoteh Minnie sambil cemberut imut yang mebuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Kyuhyun hampir lupa kalo pacarnya ini polos. _Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu membawa gadis manis ini ke pelukannya.

"Yu dah.. yang menting kamu sekarang nggak marah lagi kan sama aku?" Minnie hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, di sekolah ku besok ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah. Ini juga terakhir kalinya aku akan berpastisipasi dalam pertandingan karena sebentar lagi aku lulus. Aku harap kamu bisa dateng ya"

"Aku boleh dateng?" tanya Minnie.

"Ya boleh lah, malahan kamu harus dateng. Terus kasih aku semangat" ucap kyuhyun sambil menoel hidung Minnie gemas.

"_Ne.. _Aku pasti dateng!" seru Minnie.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega melihat Minnie sudah kembali seperti semula, ia pun kembali memeluk Minnie.

...

**Masih bersambung...**

#Next

_'Apa ini?' Minnie menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna pink di tas Kyuhyun, Minnie terkejut melihat tulisan yang tertera di amplop itu. 'From: Jung Ilsoon'_

_'A..apa ini surat cinta?'_

_..._

_'Kyu...aku nggak ada apa-apa sama Sungjae!'_

_..._

_'Minnie sadar dong, kamu sama Kyuhyun itu udah putus...'_

_..._

_'Aku memang menyukainya hyung, tapi yang dia sukai itu Hyung bukan aku!'_

_..._

_'eh...itu kan cenayan yang waktu itu'_

***Blah..blah..***

**halo halo...saya balik lagi. gak kerasa udah nyampe chapter 4 aja hehe...**

**Em.. gini, saya cuma mau meluruskan, sebenernya dari awal saya buat ff ini emang bukan ff yang serius dan berat. Ya lebih ke ff yang buat seru-seruan lah. Lagian genrenya juga humor. Jadi saya emang sengaja memilih bahasa yg digunaan kita sehari-hari di ff ini yang cenderung ke bahasa _slang. _Bahkan dari judulnya aja udah _slang_ banget kan bahasanya. Jadi kalo saya pake bahasa yg terlalu baku untuk pecakapan di FF ini malah jatohnya gak nyambung sama judulnya. Mungkin banyak temen2 reader masih merasa aneh sama bahasa yang saya gunakan di ff. Tapi ya balik lagi... setiap author itu punya gaya penulisan sendiri-sendiri. **

**Untuk typo... oke ini kelemahan saya. Sayan sendiri sedang berusaha memperbaiki kelemahan saya yang satu ini. Untuk ke depannya saya akan berusaha untuk lebih teliti lagi. **

**Terakhir saya mau ngucapin makasih banget sama yang udah nyempetin mampir and baca FF kacangan saya ini. Makasih banyak buat **KyuMinElfcloud,Baek Ji Hye,PaboGirl,dewi. ,nanayukeroo,Kim Ae Rin,deviyanti137 **yang udah mau nyempetin buat ninggalin review ^^**

**oh iya.. buat yang nanya Kyuhyun sama Sungmin seumuran apa engga, jawabannya enggak. Kyuhyun lebih tua setaun dibanding Sungmin. **

**Sekian dari saya... Wasalamu'aikum warahmatulahiwabarakatu~**


	5. Chapter 5 (END)

note:

**cerita ini remake dari FTV dengan judul yang sama dan dengan perubahan semau saya.**

Cast:

Cho kyuhyun 18 th (cowok)

Lee sungmin 17th (cewek)

Cho sungjae 17th (cowok)

Kim ryeowook 17 th (cewek)

Cho ahra 23 th

genre: School,romance,komedi,teen

_Keesokan harinya_

Kyuhyun sudah siap mengenakan seragam basketnya dari rumah. Ia sangat bersemangat pagi ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia akan bertanding basket dan dilihat oleh Minnie. Selain itu, ini juga pertandingan kyuhyun yang terakhir di almamaternya. Karena itu ia harus mempersembahkan yang terbaik untuk sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan.

'_drrrt...drrrt'_

kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan segera membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**from: Ilsoonie**

'_**Oppa**_**...cepatlah datang, yang lainya sudah menuggu untuk melakukan pemanasan.'**

Kyuhyun segera membalas pesan itu.

**To: Ilsoonie**

'**Iya.. ini **_**Oppa**_** sudah mau berangkat**

_Send_...

"Eh...kok gagal?" Kyuhyun bingung kenapa pesannya tidak terkirim.

"Ah... iya, pulsaku kan habis dari tadi malam" Kyuhyun pun berniat meminjam ponsel Sungjae untuk membalas pesan Ilsoon. Ia segera memasuki kamar Sungjae yang tidak di kunci.

"Sungjae-ah...aku pinjam ponsemu untuk sms ya" ijin Kyuhyun pada adiknya tengah mandi di kamar mandi kamarnya.

"Ne ..Hyung!" balas Sungjae.

Kyuhyun mengambil posel Sungjae dan segera membuka layar kuncinya.

'_Deg'_

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat layar ponsel Sungjae. Sepertinya sebelum mandi Sungjae sempat melihat-lihat foto di galerry ponselnya dan lupa tidak mengembalikan ke menu utama. Kyuhyun sangat kecewa melihat dua dari foto- foto yang terdapat pada ponsel adiknya. Ia segera meletakan kembali ponsel Sungjae dan tidak jadi menggunakannya. Ia pun langsung keluar dari kamar Sungjae dan bergegas ke sekolah.

...

Minnie terlihat clingak-clinguk sendirian di sekolah Kyuhyun. Maklum, gadis manis ini tidak mengenal siapapun di sekolah itu kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungjae. Ia sedang berusaha mencari Kyuhyun dari tadi namun belum juga ketemu. Sebenarnya tadi Minnie sudah mengajak Ryeowook untuk menemaninya, tapi Wookie tidak bisa karena dia sudah ada janji duluan dengan _namja chingunya._

"Kyunie mana sih, mana dari tadi sms ku nggak dibales lagi" gerutunya.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada salah satu murid sekolah itu.

"Maaf _oppa, _apa _oppa _tau dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Minnie pada seorang murid laki-laki yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

"Kyuhyun yang kapten basket itu?" tanya pemuda itu

"_Ne.."_

"kayaknya sih dia lagi _briefing_ di ruang osis dengan anak-anak basket lainnya" jawabnya.

"kalo boleh tau ruang osisnya dimana ya?" tanya Minnie lagi.

"kamu lurus aja, terus nanti belok kanan. Ada tulisannya kok"

"_gomawo oppa"_ pungkas Minnie

...

Minnie sudah sampai di depan ruang osis namun ia sama sekali tidak ingin masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia memilih duduk di bangku yang terdapat di depan ruang osis menuggu Kyuhyunnya keluar. Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit, Kyuhyun dan teman temannya pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Minnie tersenyum senang melihat pacarnya itu.

"Kyu!" sapa Minnie ceria.

Berbeda dengan Minnie, Kyuhyun terlihat tidak suka dengan kedatangan Minnie. Ia sama sekali tidak membalas sapaan gadis itu, ia malah mamandang Minnie dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kyuhyun kenapa? kayaknya kamu lagi bad mood?" tanya Minnie hati-hati.

Kyuhyun masih tidak menjawab, ia malah melepas tas slempangnya yang berisi _seabreg_ barang-barang kyuhyun dan diserahkan ke Minnie secara kasar.

"Nih! Kamu jagain tas ku" pinta Kyuhyun cuek dan langsung meninggal Minnie menuju lapangan.

Minnie hanya bisa bisa menatap bingung punggung kekasihnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Apa yang terjadi denganya? Dan ini,_ aish_! Kenapa aku malah jadi disuruh bawa tas dia. Mana berat berat banget lagi" kesal Minnie

Gadis itu segera menyusul Kyuhyun ke lapangan basket dengan kesal. Setelah sampai di lapangan, Minnie langsung duduk di bangku penonton yang memang sudah sangat ramai dipenuhi suporter. Tak perlu menunggu lama, pertandingan pun dimulai. Pertandingan berlangsung sangat seru. Teriaka-teriakan dari para suporter turut menambah panas pertandingan ini. Tak terkecuali Minnie. Tak henti-hentinya ia meneriakan nama Kyuhyun untuk menyemangati _namja chingunya._

...

Tak terasa pertandingan basket antar sekolah itu pun selesai dan bearkhir dengan kemenangan dari tim sekolah Kyuhyun. Minnie tersenyum bangga pada Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun seolah pura-pura tidak melihat Minnie. Padahal Minnie yakin sekali kalau tadi Kyuhyun sempat melihat ke arahnya. Pemuda itu malah mendatangi gadis lain yang sudah menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. Minnie terlihat sangan kesal. Emosi Minnie semakin menjadi jadi ketika gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Ilsoon itu dengan penuh perhatian memberikan air minum dan menyerahkan handuk untuk mengelap keringat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun terlihat sangat senang dengan perlakuan gadis itu.

Ketika sedang kesal-kesalnya, tiba-tiba Minnie merasakan sesuatu bergetar dari dalam tas kyuhyun. Minnie membuka tas kyuhyun dan mengambil posel _namja chingunya_ itu. Dilihatnya layar ponsel tersebut.

_Ahra Noona Calling_

Minnie makin kesal begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar _touch screen_ tersebut. Minnie pun langsung memasukan posel itu kedalam tas Kyuhyun kembali tanpa mengangkatnya. Ketika ia memasukan posel tersebut, Minnie menemukan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu curiga.

'Apa ini?'

Minnie menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna _soft pink_ di dalam tas Kyuhyun. Minnie terkejut melihat tulisan yang tertera di amplop itu.

**From: Jung Ilsoon**

'A..apa ini surat cinta?'

Minnie langsung menjejalkan kembali amplop tersebut ke tas kyuhyun. Dengan raut wajah jengkel, Minnie bergegas menghampiri kyuhyun yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan Ilsoon.

'_Brug'_

Minnie melemparkan tas Kyuhyun ke pimiliknya secara kasar. Kyuhyun pun dengan sigap langsung menangkapnya.

"Minnie..kamu apa-apaan sih?!" cetus Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tak kalah kesal.

"Apa-apaan? Kamu yang apa-apaan! Aku itu pacar kamu! Bukan tempat penitipan tas!'

Minnie segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ilsoon dengan mata yang sudah memerah. Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Melihat _yeoja chingunya_ pergi seperti itu, pemuda tampan itu pun langsung mengejarnya. Sementara Ilsoon hanya memandang bingung pasangan kekasih itu.

...

Minnie berlari menelusuri koridor sekolah Kyuhyun sambil terus menyeka air matanya yang sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Sungjae yang kebetulan sedang berjalan santai di koridor terkejut melihat Minnie ada di sekolahnya. Ia pun menghampiri gadis itu.

"Minnie..."

Sungjae menarik tangan Minnie dan menghadapkan tubuh gadis itu ke arahnya.

"Minnie...kamu kenapa? Kamu kenapa nangis?" tanya Sungjae khawatir sambil menatap Minnie lekat.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus menangis dan menagis.

"Apa karena Kyuhyun _hyung_? Kamu diapain sama dia sampe nangis kaya gini?" ada nada kekesalan ketika sungjae menanyakan itu

Kedua tangan Sungaje meraih kedua pipi Minnie dan menghapus air mata gadis manis itu. Sialnya, ketika Sungjae tengah menghapus air mata Minnie, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang. Kyuhyun menarik Sungjae dengan kasar dan langsung menghadiahkan _bogem mentah_ ke wajah adiknya.

_Bug_

"KYU!" teriak Minnie kaget . Ia tidak menyangka, pacarnya tega memukul adiknya sendiri.

Sungjae yang langsung tersungkur karena pukulan kakanya berusaha untuk berdiri.

Belum juga Sungjae berdiri dengan benar Kyuhyun sudah menarik kerah baju sungjae. Dilihatnya adiknya dengan pandangan penuh amarah.

"Cho Sungjae! Kenapa kamu nglakuin ini? Kenapa HAH! emang kamu gak bisa apa cari perempuan lain?!" cecar Kyuhyun.

"Hyu-hyung... ini nggak seperti yang Hyung pikirkan" Sungjae berusaha menjelaskan, namun Kyuhyun tengah emosi saat ini. Penjelasan apa pun tidak akan mempan baginya.

"KYU! LEPASIN SUNGJAE!" teriak Minnie

Mendengar suara itu, secara perlahan pemuda itu melepaskan cenkeramannya dari kerah baju Sungjae. Ia berbalik menatap sungmin denga tatapan intimdasi.

"kamu membelanya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Ya iya lah kamu belain dia, kalian pacaran kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Maksud kamu?"

Minnie sangat sedih dan kecewa mendengar tuduhan Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, hari ini Minnie benar-benar merasa kalo Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan. Bukannya seharusnya dia yang marah, bukankah dia yang seharusnya mencurigai pacarnya itu. Kenapa malah dirinya yang dituduh selingkuh.

"Kamu nggak usah pura-pura Minnie, kamu pikir aku gak tau? Selama aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya di sekolah, kamu pacaran kan sama dia!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Sungjae.

"Pacaran? Aku pacaran sama Sungjae?" Minnie menggigit bibirnya berusaha agar air matanya tidak keluar lagi.

"Kyu..aku sama Sungaje gak ada apa-apa? Iya, aku memang pernah jalan dengan Sungjae, tapi itu sama sekali gak sengaja. Waktu itu aku ketemu sungjae di depan rumamu, ITU PUN KAREANA AKU LAGI NUNGGUIN KAMU!" jerit Minnie. Ia tidak peduli kalo sekarang mereka sedang jadi bahan tontonan satu sekolah..

"Kamu nuduh aku selingkuh, terus kamu sendiri apa? Kamu mesra-mesraan sama perempuan lain di depan aku. ITU NAMANYA APA!" Minnie menghela napas sejenak untuk meredakan emosi.

"Aku mulai lelah dengan hubungan kita..miane~" lirih Minnie kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Haruskah berakhir seperti ini?' lirih Kyuhyun sambil menatap nanar kepergian Minnie.

...

"Cup...cup...Minnie udah dong jangan nagis terus"

Setelah drama tadi siang di sekolah kyuhyun, Minnie langsung menelpon Wookie untuk datang ke rumahnya. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Wookie pun mau saja, apalagi saat menelpon sahabatnya, Minnie sambil sesengukan. Terang saja membuat Wookie khawatir.

...

Wookie memeluk Minnie dan menpuk-nepukan tangannya di punggung Minnie bermaksud menenangkan. Tetapi Minnie tetap saja menangis.

"Hiks... aku dan Kyuhyun udah berakhir Wookie.." rancau Minnie

"Minnie.. apa gak lebih baik kalian omongin dulu lagi" nasehat Wookie.

Minnie menggeleng lemah.

"Kyuhyun pasti udah benci sama aku hiks...dia...dia...pasti udah gak cinta sama aku...Wookie_ ya ottokae..."_

Ryeowook sendiri bingung harus memberi saran apa pada Sungmin. Ia takut salah bicara dan malah membuat masalah semakin rumit. Wookie hanya bisa menenangkan Minnie dengan cara memeluknya saja.

...

_Besoknya_...

Meskipun tengah patah hati, namun Minnie tidak mau permasalahan cintanya menggangu sekolahnya. Apalagi sampai bolos. Oleh karena itu, seperti biasa pagi ini Minnie sudah siap mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Umma...Minnie berangkat dulu ya" pamit Minnie pada sang Umma.

"_ne.."_

Minnie terkejut ketika membuka pintu sudah ada seseorang yang terlihat sedang menuggunya. Pemuda itu berdiri membelakangi Minnie.

'Kyuhyun?' batin Minnie.

Ia mendekati pemuda tersebut, semakin dekat ia akhirnya ia menyadari kalo pemuda itu bukan Kyuhyun, tetapi adiknya. Postur tubuh kyuhyun dan sungjae memang mirip, mereka sama-sama tinggi, apalagi mereka satu sekolah. Otomatis seragam sungjae dan kyuhyun juga sama. Wajar kalau sungmin sempat mengira bahwa sungjae itu Kyuhyun.

"Sungjae ya..." Sapa Minnie.

Pemuda itu pun berbalik dan tersenyum.

"_Anyeong..."_ ucapnya sambil tetap tersenyum. Minnie pun ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu ngapain di depan rumahku pagi-pagi"

"Aku Cuma mau minta maaf" Ujar Sungjae

"Maaf kenapa?" tanya Minnie bingung.

"Hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun _Hyung_ berantakan gara-gara aku, harusnya waktu itu aku nggak membiarkan_ Hyung_ meminjam ponselku. Aku benar-benar bodoh... maafkan aku" sesal Sungjae

Minnie tersenyum lembut, "_Aniya... _ini bukan salah kamu kok. Mungkin ramalan itu emang bener, jodoh ku sama Kyuhyun hanya berlaku satu tahun"

Minnie tersenyum miris.

"bahkan belum genap setahun~" lanjutnya lemah.

"Jadi kamu beneran percaya dengan ramalan itu?"

"Aku maunya juga nggak percaya, tapi... yang terjadi kaya gini" ucap Minnie lagi

"eem...Sungjae-a, aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya"

"Kita berangkat bareng..." Ajak Sungjae

"Enggak... nggak usah, lagian sekolah kita beda arah kan. Ya udah, aku pergu dulu ya... _Anyeong_"

Sungjae menatap miris kepergian Minnie. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Minnie dan Hyungnya.

...

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungjae menjadi sangat canggung semenjak kejadian tempo hari di sekolah mereka. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah bicara pada Sungjae. Sebenarnya Sungjae sering mengajak kakaknya ngobrol duluan, tetapi setiap Sungjae memulai pembicaraan, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak pergi. Ahra bukannya tidak tau adanya perang dingin diantara adik-adiknya, tetapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing. Ahra merasa adik-adiknya bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia percaya Kyuhyun dan Sungjae pasti bisa secepatnya menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

...

Malam ini Sungjae sudah bertekat harus bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak peduli walaupun nanti ia akan dicuekin habis-habisan oleh Hyung tersayangnya penting Sungjae sudah mau berusaha menjelaskan.

"Hyung...kita harus bicara" ucap Sungjae pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memainkan PSP dengan kasar.

"Terserah Hyung mau menaggapi atau tidak, yang jelas Hyung harus mendengarkanku" Sungjae pun duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan mulai bicara.

"Hyung... aku mohon, berbaikanlah dengan dia"

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik adiknya, namun tetap masih pura-pura fokus pada gamenya.

"Hyung~ aku akui aku memang menyuakainya, tapi masalahnya yang disukai Minnie bukan aku, tapi Kyuhyun _Hyung_! Sekeras apapun usahaku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Asal Hyung tau, kemarin aku menemuinya, aku sangat khawatir, makanya aku kerumahnya. Dan kau tau? Keadaanya sangat mengenaskan. Matanya sangat bengkak, aku yakin dia menangis semalaman, dan senyum tulus yang sebelumnya selalu ia tunjukan juga hilang. Yang ada hanya senyum palsu untuk menutupi kesedihannya_. Hyung~ _aku mohon, kembalikan senyuman tulusnya yang dulu~" Sungjae mengentikan kalimatnya sejenak dan menghela napas panjang.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan, aku tau_ Hyung _tidak akan membiarkan Minnie terus terpuruk. Karna yang ku tau, Hyung-ku sangat mencintai Minnie..."

Selesai mengatakan semua itu, Sungjae beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk dengan pandangan kosong.

...

_Satu Minggu kemudian_

"_Omonim._..apa Minnie ada?" tanya Wookie pada Umma Minnie

"Ada tuh di kamar, kamu langsung keatas aja"

"_ne..._gomawo _Omonim..."_

Wookie pun langsung menuju kamar Minnie.

'_tok...tok...tok'_

"Minnieee..." panggil Wookie dari balik pintu kamar Minnie

"Iya...bentar lagi Wookie..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Minnie pun keluar. Wookie terkejut dengan penampilan sahabatnya ini. Minnie terlihat berdandan cantik sekali. Ia mengenakan mini dres soft pink tanpa lengan dengan luaran cardigan rajut lengan pendek warna coklat muda. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat kesamping dengan hiasan pita berwarna senada dengan cardigan yang ia kenakan. Wajah manisnya terlihat semakin cantik dengan polesan make up natural. Sepatu berhak tidak terlalu tinggi berwarna baby pink terpasang manis di kaki rampinganya. Tak lupa didalamnya ia mengenakan kaus kaki renda yang membuatnya semakin terlihat _girly_ dan _cute._

"Minnie... kamu kenapa dandan kaya gini? Memang mau kemana?" heran Wookie.

Minnie tersenyum sumringah.

"Sekarang kan _annivesary _aku dan Kyuhyun" ujar Minnie senang.

"Minnie... kamu dan Kyuhyun kan udah putus _chagie..._" ujar Wookie miris

"_Aniya..._ Kyuhyun nggak pernah bilang putus kok, udah ah...aku pergi dulu ya Wookie. Doakan aku semoga ketemu sama Kyuhyun. _Anyeong..."_

Dengan langkah riang, Minnie pergi meniggalkan rumah dengan harapan ia benar-benar bisa bertemu dengan kyuhyun. Sementara Wookie hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada sahabat karibnya ini.

...

Sekarang Minnie sudah duduk manis disebuah kedai es krim langganannya dan Kyuhyun. Minnie sudah memesan satu cup jumbo es krim vanila dengan topping stroberi kesukaannya. Minnie benar-benar akan menunggu kyuhyun sampai ia datang. Gadis itu memang tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun sama sekali. Tetapi ia yakin kalo kyuhyunnya pasti akan datang, karena jauh sebelum mereka diramal oleh Penelope, Kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah membuat janji kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi di kedai es krim ini tepat saat satu tahun mereka jadian.

...

Tak terasa Minnie sudah menghabiskan 5 cup es krim vanila, namun kyuhyun belum datang juga. _Enek_? Tentu saja! Tidak mungkin Minnie tak merasa _enek _setelah menghabiskan 5 cup es krim vanila. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan selama menunggu kyuhyun.

Waktu sudah menunjukan hampir jam 11 malam, dan Minnie sama sekali belum berniat beranjak dari sana sampe seorang pelayan mendatanginya.

"Maaf nona, kami sudah mau tutup" ucap pelayan itu ramah.

"Ah.. _n-ne..."_ Minnie pun segera mebayar es krim yang ia makan dan meninggalkan kedai itu dengan perasaan kecewa.

Dengan langkah gontai Minnie meniggalkan kedai itu.

'Apa benar-benar sudah beakhir?' gumamnya

Belum juga jauh dari kedai itu tiba-tiba

'_BREEEEESSSSS'_

Tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Minnie semakin miris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks... bahkan alam pun mempermainkanku" ia mulai terisak.

"Lee Sungmin, kau menyedikan!" rancaunya lagi,

"Huwaaaaaa... kenapa nasibku jadi mengenaskan begini!" Teriaknyanya di tengah kegelapan malam dan guyuran air hujan.

Dengan langkah yang sudah sangat lemas, Minnie berusaha kuat untuk berjalan sampai rumah. Ini sudah malam, angkutan umum juga sudah tidak ada yang lewat. Di saat-saat mengenaskan ini tiba-tiba ada taksi yang berhenti tepat disamping Minnie. Seseorang keluar dari dari taksi itu dan langsung memeluk Minnie dari belakang. Karena terkejut Minnie pun semakin menangis .

"Huwaaaaa... kamu siapa ! lepasin... huweee" tangis Minnie sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan orang itu.

"_Miane.."_ ucap orang itu lembut tepat di dekat telinga Minnie.

Minnie menghentikan tangisnya. Tubuhnya mematung seketika.

"K-kyu?" gumamnya.

Perlahan Minnie mebalikan badan dan dilihatnya orang tersebut.

'Kyunie...' lirih gadis itu

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai lemput pipi Minnie.

Minnie langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

"_Hiks..._Kyuhyun... aku tau kamu pasti datang!" pekik Minnie.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan _yeoja chingu_-nya erat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukanya dari gadis itu. Ia menatap kesal pada Minnie.

"YA! Lee Sungmin! _BABO!'_ bentak Kyuhyun.

"Ke-kenapa?" balas Minnie takut

"Masih tanya kenapa? Kenapa kamu gak nelpon aku? kalo kamu nelpon aku dulu, pasti nggak kayak gini kejadiannya. Kamu nggak perlu sampe uja-ujanan malem-malem gini!" cecar pemuda itu.

"Ya! Kenapa marah padaku, aku sengaja nggak nelpon kamu karena aku pikir kamu masih inget sama janji kita dulu kalo kita akan ngerayain satu taun jadian di kedai es krim itu! itu berarti Kyunie yang bodoh!" kesal Minnie tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik Minnie kedalam pelukannya lagi.

"_Miane..._ aku tau aku yang bodoh... sekali lagi maafkan aku" ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"_Hiks... _Kyu, aku nggak ada-apa sama Sungjae..." ujar Minnie sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Iya... aku tau sayang, maafin aku udah nyakitin kamu, aku sangat mencintaimu Min"

Perlahan Kyukyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi chuby Minnie. Namja itu menghapus jarak diantara wajah mereka.

_Chu~_

Di tengah guyuran hujan dan dinginnya malam mereka berciuman lembut. Melampiaskan kerinduan yang telah lama terpendam.

...

Untuk merayakan kebahagiannya, Minnie mengajak Wookie ke sebuah restoran untuk mentraktirnya makan. Bukan di restoran cepat saji yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Kali ini Minnie mengajak Wookie ke sebuah restoran _Steak._

"Wah... sering-sering aja kamu traktir aku disini Minnie" ucap Wookie sambil mengiris _steak_ yang ada di hot plat-nya.

"Yeee... enak aja. Bangkrut dong kalo traktir kamu tiap hari disini"

"Hehe... oh iya jadi sekarang masalah kamu sama kyuhyun udah selesai?" tanya Wookie

"Yap, semuanya udah _clear_, Kyu juga udah jelasin semuanya tentang hubungan dia sama Ilsoon, jadi sebenarnya Ilsoon memang hanya menganggap Kyu sebagai kakak, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun" jelasnya.

"Terus soal surat yang di tas kyuhyuh itu apa?"_ Kepo_ Wookie

"Oh, itu memang dari Ilsoon kok, cuma bukan buat Kyuhyun, tapi buat Sungjae, jadi selama ini Ilsoon menyukai Sungjae, karena Sungjae telalu cuek padanya, dia minta bantuan Kyuhyun buat nyoblangin mereka" cerita Minnie.

Wookie mengangguk mengerti.

"_Silahkan pesanannya"_

Sayup-sayup Minnie mendengar suara seseorang, dan sepertinya ia mengenal suara itu. Gadis itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

'eh...bukannya itu Madam Penelope...' gumam Minnie.

"Wookie ya, aku tinggal bentar" Wookie mengangguk sambil tetap mekan steak-nya

Minnie mendatangi pelayan si pelayan restoran yang ia duga sebagai 'Madam Penelope'.

"Emm..maaf.."

Merasa terpanggil, pelayan itu pun menoleh.

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawarnya ramah.

Minnie terkejut melihat wajah pelayan itu. Benar! Dia adalah cenayan yang pernah Minnie temui di rumah Kyuhyun.

"Apa _ahjuma_ tidak mengingatku?" tanya Minnie

"kamu... Ah! kamu yang waktu itu di ruma Ahra kan" tebaknya.

"_Ye_, aku Lee Sungmin, yang pernah _Ahjuma_ ramal. Tapi... kenapa ahjuma jadi pelayan?" heran Minnie.

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan mulai menjelaskan, "Pekerjaan saya sebenarnya ya memang pelayan di restoran ini Sungmin-_ssi_. Dan soal cenayan itu... emm maafkan aku. Ahra yang memintaku untuk berpura-pura jadi cenayan untuk ngerjain adiknya" Jelasnya santai

"_MWOOO!"_

...

Sementara itu, di kediaman keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun, Sungjae dan Ahra tengah menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Jadi..siapa pacar kamu sekarang?" tanya Ahra di sela-sela makannya.

"Minnie" jawab Kyu santai sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"_Mwo?_ Jadi kamu masih bertahan sama dia?"

"Tentu saja, cintaku sama Minnie nggak akan mudah digoyahkan cuma karena peramal jadi-jadiannya _Noona_" ujar adiknya itu.

"Ja-jadi, kamu udah tau kalo Madam Penelope bukan peramal beneran"

"_Noona_ sayang, aku jadi adikmu udah hampir 19 tahun. Jadi aku sudah hapal dengan semua tipu muslihat Noona. Udah ah~ Kyunie udah kenyang. Kyunie ke kamar dulu, mau telpona sama Minnie..." pungkas Kyuhyun yang membuat Ahra kesal.

"Haish! Bocah itu"

Sungjae yang dari tadi diam sambil senyum-senyum mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua kakaknya itu pun angkat bicara.

"Udah deh, mendingan mulai sekarang _Noona_ harus mulai bisa menerima Minnie jadi bagian dari keluarga kita" ucap Sungjae sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ahra Noona.

Menyadari _Noona_-nya mulai marah, Sungjae memtuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang makan itu juga.

"_Err...Noona_, aku ngejain PR dulu ya, _Anyeong_"

Dengan cepat Sungjae berlari ke kamarnya.

"Ish... mereka suka sekali membuatku kesal!" gerutu Ahra.

Gadis cantik itu pun kembali memakan makanannya yang belum sempat ia habiskan.

END


End file.
